Por qué Gaara del Desierto no debió conocer la pat
by KuroponFighter
Summary: El sexy y poderoso Gaara no sabe lo que le espera por hacer de mamá durante dos días...
1. Día 1

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, ya que Masashi Kishimoto-san es el dueño absoluto de la máxima creación de todo el universo WUAAJAJAJA… Bueno, bueno… exagero, tal vez un poquito, pero algo es seguro: el gaamatsu dominara al mundo.

**Como podrán apreciar al inicio, soy novata, este es mi primer fanfic (subido, claro) pero jamás lo hubiera hecho sin la ayuda de mi mas grande amiga ay ¡como te quiero!**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Porqué Gaara del Desierto nunca debió conocer la paternidad**_

—NO, NO, Y NO. NO LO HARÉ

—Por favor, Gaara, vamos, son sólo 2 días…

— ¡Eso jamás! Además, Kankuro es el que siempre te hace **ese** favor…

—Pero tú mandaste a Kankuro a una misión de un mes, tendrás que hacerme **ese** favor.

—No puedo, tengo una asamblea, papeles que revisar, misiones que asignar, sellos que poner, quejas que ignorar, shinobis tontos a quienes gritar, en fin soy lo mejor que le ha sucedido a esta aldea, soy lo máximo.

— ¡Gaara del desierto, si no lo haces, juro que Matsuri la lujuriosa no regresará y tampoco Gaara el papacito que todas quieren a su lado por las noches!

— ¡¡¡MATSURI!!! Recuerda quién soy, el Kazekage, la sombra del viento, uno de los cinco grandes Kages, el shinobi más terrible que ha existido, una de las personas más poderosas del mundo, el más popular antes del Hokage, el ídolo de la Arena, en resumen el sexy y súper atractivo Gaara.— Matsuri reaccionó ante esta muestra de narcisismo extremo con un enorme gota en la cabeza.

— ¡Por si no lo recuerdas, el súper sexy Gaara cayó en las garras de su pequeña alumna mientras él tenía unas copas de más! ¡Y si no lo haces, le pongo un altar a Deidara, que de seguro pudo haber sido **mejor** en la lujuria que tú!

Con estas pocas palabras, Gaara sintió su enorme ego lastimado de gravedad.

_2 horas después… _

— ¿Cómo pudo compararme con ese tuerto, que de seguro bateaba de foul con Tobi?

Ese era el pensamiento del sexy y derrotado Gaara, mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su hermoso retoño de 3 años, para cumplir el encargo que su esposa cruelmente le había dejado, prometiéndole un "premio" cuando regresara, pero eso sí, el premio en cuestión no era una golosina. Abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con su hijo, quien tenía una mirada que reflejaba una gran curiosidad ¡Era tan lindo! de hecho, para desgracia de su padre todo en él era lindo, que era totalmente imposible que fuera su hijo, pero era tan igualito a él cuando tenía la misma edad (era tan parecido que no lo hacía dudar sobre su paternidad).

El pequeño seguía observándolo con esa hermosa carita. Gaara le tuvo que dar la información del momento, forzando una cara amable, pero era tan forzada que le dolía la cara. (Con sólo recordar su premio hacía hasta lo imposible)

—Tu madre fue asignada a una misión muy importante, por lo que se ausentará por dos días.

— ¡Genial! Entonces papi Kankuro me cuidará.

— No, él está en una misión de un mes.

— Entonces me mandarás a Konoha con tía Temari y tío Shikamaru, aunque sea un poco problemático para él.

— No, el viaje es muy largo para ti.

— ¿Entonces?

— Te quedarás conmigo estos dos días—agregó el Kazekage con un dejo de fastidio.

— Ahhh… y… ¿Qué se supone que haremos?

— …¿? ¡!

Un minuto de silencio… después… otra pausa dramática para el pequeño.

—Vendrás conmigo a la oficina.

—_Qué original es el Kazekage… _

_En la oficina… _

Gaara se encontraba trabajando como siempre, su concentración era tan grande que se le había olvidado a cierto pequeñín que se moría de aburrimiento en el sillón.

—Ehh, Kazekage…

Ignorado.

—Kazekage…

Ignorado de nuevo.

— ¡Papi Kankuro podría ser mejor Kazekage que tú!

Gaara rompió el pincel con el que escribía.

–REPÍTELO. —dijo aún con el pincel en la mano y con una vena en la frente.

—De hecho, el sería mejor en hacer gritar a mamá por las noches en tu cuarto.

— ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO? ¿DÓNDE? ¡DEMONIOS, CÓMO LO ESCUCHASTE!— gritó El sexy y derrotado Gaara, tan rojo como un tomate.

— Siempre me levanto a las 2 de la mañana por mi biberón de leche, y oigo a mamá pidiendo algo, pero no entiendo porque parece cansada de gritar… ¿Me podrías decir qué hacen? ¿Mi mamá no recibe lo necesario de tu parte? ¿No le das de comer?

—¿¿¡¡!!?? ¡¡¡NO ES ESO Y NO TE DIRÉ NADA!!!

— No importa, le preguntaré a papi Kankuro. Tengo una idea… ¿porqué no jugamos a preguntas y respuestas?

—No jugaré algo tan patético como eso. ¿Y qué tipo de preguntas?

—No importa. ¡Ah! del tipo de… ¿Cuándo y cómo fue su primera vez en…?

—¡¡HOTORI!!

— ¿Sí?

— ¿P-p-p- porque n-no vas a la co -cocina?

—Muy bien. Pero tengo otra pregunta: ¿Voy a tener un hermanito?

— ¡Basta! ¡Estás castigado! ¡Vete!

—¡PU, PU, PU, ERES UN GRAN PU!

—Pu yo, pu yo... ¿Qué rayos es eso?

El niño se fue soltando maldiciones.

—_Ese desgraciado, ¿qué clase de educación le da a mi hijo?_— pensaba Gaara.

Y así termina uno de sus dos días de pseudo padre, se dispuso a ir a su habitación a descansar, y vaya que lo necesitaba, porque sus pensamientos parecían mercado de la ciudad. Primero empezó con la idea de su hijo diciendo "papi Kankuro"… eso es para enfermar al Kazekage, aparte de dejarlo con un severo daño mental. Además, _pu, _¿qué rayos significaba? Algo seguro: no era nada bueno.

**Bueno como lograron apreciar soy una gran pervertida y no lamento decirles que no tengo remedio así que estaré aquí dando lata por un gran lapso de tiempo. Si se preguntan por la edad de los protas: Gaara tiene 25 y la maldita (por ser quien está con mi precioso Gaara) de Matsuri 23.**

**Este fanfic surge con la idea de que Gaara es mucho mas sexy en su faceta de pervertido ¡AMO DEMASIADO A ESTE HOMBRE! Y ES MÍO, MÍO Y SOLAMENTE MÍO (OKEY, SE LA REALIDAD, PERO SE VALE SOÑAR) así que todo aquel pelirrojo que leyó esto please escríbeme, no es cierto, hasta yo tengo decencia.**

**Bueno ya saben soy novata así que si pueden mandarme sus comentarios se los agradecería mucho y no se pierdan el próximo capitulo BYE, BYE **


	2. Día 2

**Capítulo 2 **

_Día 2: _

Gaara escuchó unos sollozos desde la cocina, tales sollozos provenían de su retoño. Bajó las escaleras de su casa apresuradamente, por primera vez le parecieron eternas. Al fin llegó a la cocina y vio a su hijo cubierto de harina, cascarones de huevo regados en el suelo, agua por todo el piso, en fin: la cocina hecha un asco.

— ¡Hotori! ¿Qué pretendes?

—Ramen, ramen, quiero comer ramen.

— ¿Dónde pretendes conseguir ramen en medio del desierto?

—Lo sé, por eso intentaba prepararlo.

— Muy bien te ayudo—Gaara se estremeció como cuando vio a Matsuri… digamos, cuando por primera vez con poca ropa en un baño termal. (No pregunten)

— ¿Usted? El Hokage-sama dijo que usted es muy torpe con las labores domésticas. Además, siempre que voy a Konoha me invita a Ichiraku ramen y el señor del puesto me enseña cómo prepararlo.

—_Maldito Uzumaki Naruto, la próxima vez que lo vea si haré el Ataúd del desierto con él… _

El niño lo siguió mirando con esa hermosa carita, que logró convencer quién sabe cómo a su padre (aclaro: su carita le provocaba mareos)

Comenzaron a preparar los fideos, luego la sopa, etc. La cocina quedó peor que antes, al igual que nuestro shinobi favorito. Comieron, y cuando el pequeño estaba que reventaba, fueron a la oficina. Cuando llegaron, Hotori empezó con sus "preguntitas"

— ¿Porqué te casaste con mamá?

—… —Gaara no sabía que responder.

— ¡Ya sé! Por que yo fui un accidente cuando mamá y tú…

— ¡HOTORI!

— ¿Qué? Papi Kankuro dice que la mayoría de a gente se casa por eso…

—Ese Kankuro… definitivamente la próxima vez que lo visites será enterrado 5 metros bajo la arena…

— ¿Eehhhhh? Pero si lo matas no habrá quien me cuente cómo es que los bebés logran entrar dentro de su mamá…

La aldea de la Arena estaba con su transcurso normal hasta que…

—¡¡¡¡¡¡**HOOOOOOOOTOOOORIIIIIIIII**!!!!!!

Los aldeanos se preguntaban qué había hecho el pequeño como para que el Kazekage se ponga a gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, porque para ellos eso era tan raro como ver llover en la aldea.

Gaara siguió enfadado hasta bien entrada la tarde, hasta que su hijo le habló.

— ¿A quién quieres más, a mamá o a mí?

—Obviamente los quiero a los dos. —Gaara estuvo a punto de aventarse de la ventana por haber dicho eso.

—Bueno, si me preguntaras lo mismo, yo diría lo que me respondiste, porque también te quiero muchísimo, papito.

Esto fue una de las pocas cosas que han conmovido de esa manera a Gaara, al punto que dejó su trabajo y se levantó para abrazarlo.

— ¿Así empezó el accidente donde surgí?

—… Ho-to-ri… ¿No quieres que te castigue, verdad?

En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

— ¡Mami, mami, llegaste!

—Ah, Hotori, qué bueno que estás con papá. ¿Cómo te fue?

—El Kazekage es un poco raro, no quiso responder a ciertas preguntas de cómo nací, si fue accidente o planeado.

—P-p-puedes ir por tu biberón y por una bebida para mamá.

— ¡Enseguida!

Matsuri tenía una atmósfera rodeándola que indicaba al Kazekage que era más peligrosa que enfrentar a un criminal de clase S.

— **¡¡¡GAARAAAAAAA!!! ¿QUÉ LE HAS ESTADO DICIENDO A NUESTRO HIJO? ERES UN OBSCENO **

— ¡NO ES MI CULPA! ¿QUÉN LO HA CUIDADO DESDE PEQUEÑO? ¡YO NO FUI, PORQUE NO PASO TANTO TIEMPO CON ÉL!

— ¡ENTONCES ES TU CULPA, PORQUE TU TIEMPO CON ÉL NO ES SUFICIENTE! ¡OLVÍDATE DE TU PREMIO!

— ¡NO, NO, TE JURO QUE TRATARÉ DE PASAR MÁS TIEMPO CON HOTORI, PERO NO ANULES MI PREMIO!

—Te lo daré si me haces otro favor— dijo la castaña ya calmada (no, no se tomó una caja de Dalay)

— ¿Cuál?

–Me enteré de que tienes una misión para mí, así que quiero que lo cuides una semana.

—¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CÓMO!!!!!!!

–Por favor, te juro que tu premio de la próxima será triplicado

Gaara no podía creer en su mala suerte, pero la oferta era muy, muy tentadora.

— Ok.

— ¡GENIAL, ESTARÉ CON EL KAZEKAGE UNA SEMANA!

Definitivamente, Gaara del desierto nunca debió conocer la paternidad.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Con esto termina mi primera experiencia; se que muchas me odian por haber hecho sufrir a Gaara, pero me inspiré en los dos peques que hay en mi hogar (si, si, muy pero muy cursi) Hotori ha sido lo mejor que he creado, pero jamás hubiera salido a la luz sin la ayuda de Ayame 92, tienen que checar sus historias son lo máximo y no, no me soborno para decir esto es solo que hay que dar crédito a los que se lo merecen.**

**Please escríbanme sus comentarios, los necesito mucho pero porfa, tengan piedad, no sean tan crueles, les veo luego con mi nejiten.**


End file.
